


Tour Partners

by mamadeb



Category: Glam Rock RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamadeb/pseuds/mamadeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sutan makes it worth Tommy's while to curl his hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tour Partners

"Tommy Joe? Come here, baby. I have plans for you." Sutan stood at the door to the make-up room, grinning. He had a curling iron in his hand.

"Don't you have to do Adam or something?" He took a slug from his cup. Sutan had returned from his "special project" very giddy and happy, and full of wild ideas. Adam loved it, of course.

So did Tommy, but appearances were appearances. In more ways than one. Not that anyone in this group cared - all he got were smiles and winks from Terrance and LP. Tommy liked the make-up and the nailpolish, but he hated having his hair curled.

"Adam is all pre-glammed for his adoring press, sweetie. I can get you done before I need to turn him in to Madam. Let's make that hair all pretty."

Tommy took another drink and stood up. He looked daggers at Sutan all the way to the dressing room door, closing it quickly behind him. "You are NOT getting that thing near my hair."

"I'll make it worth your while, kittycat. You know I can." Sutan licked his lips. "I'll show you how I get ALL the free cab rides."

"You bad girl, Raja. You want to turn the straight boy, don't you?" He strode right up to Sutan, grabbed the back of his hair, pulled his head down and kissed him, HARD, forcing his tongue into that big, soft mouth. Not that that was difficult, since Sutan opened up for him just as he always did. "You want it just a little rough, right?"

Sutan broke the kiss for a moment. "I think we left straight a long time ago, baby. You made a right turn into bi." He took Tommy's lips hard again, and then slid down Tommy's body in a long, smooth movement. Tommy loved that - loved Sutan's grace and height and confidence in his beauty. "So, hand or mouth, straight boy?"

"You decide where we start, but I know where I want to end up."

"Same page, Mr. Tommy Joe. Same exact page."

Sutan unzipped Tommy's jeans and, with his big, gentle hand, took Tommy's hard cock out into the light of the dressing room. He gave Tommy a gorgeous, Raja smile, and bent down to take it in, sucking him hard and dirty and and moaning when Tommy pulled at his hair, as Tommy had to just to keep from exploding right there - Sutan's tongue was sinful and talented and Tommy knew from experience that it could make him almost pass out from pleasure when given half a chance.

"It's...it's...it's...time, now. Fuck...I need to fuck you now, baby!"

"Yes, oh, god, yes." Sutan stood up, and let his jeans - no underwear - fall to the floor. He bent over the make-up table, with its permanent layer of glitter sealed with hairspray. "I'm all ready for you, Tommy Joe."

He was. He was stretched and lubed and Tommy would have paid money to watch him do that to himself. Next time - next time, Tommy WOULD watch. He'd see Sutan use his hands on himself, working them into himself while Tommy had his own cock in his hand, trying desperately not to come just from the sight.

But now - now he worked a condom out of his jeans before he let them drop to the floor along with his underpants, and rolled it on. He took Sutan by those slim hips, and slid himself right in, just the way Sutan liked it. He was hot and tight, and knew how to work those muscles just right to make Tommy forget everything else, except taking hold of Sutan's long, slender dick and rubbing it hard and raw. He found the right angle, too - easy after weeks of practice - to make Sutan pant and twitch and moan.

It took less time than Tommy wanted, but it was long enough. He could feel Sutan jerk and come into his hand and those muscle contract enough to bring Tommy along, to make him see stars as he came. He kissed the back of Sutan's neck as he softened and relaxed, and pulled out as gently as he could.

"Yeah, you can do what you want to my hair, baby."

"Knew I could convince you." He turned around and kissed Tommy on the lips, gently. "Let's get you all pretty. After we clean up the dressing table."

Tommy just laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> It's all the fault of twitter friends.


End file.
